xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Junks
The Junks (English dub: , as in the word junk) is a headquarters in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located in the Hidden Machina Village, on the lower level of the Fallen Arm. It appears to be the headquarters for Miqol, Linada and some other Machina, who can be seen working inside. There are two timed quests, which are easy to miss. There is a Heart-to-Heart — "A Family of Two" — on the second floor. The Junks is landmarked in Hidden Machina Village, it corresponds to the deck of the vehicle. When the Junks temporary becomes an area while flying after the events at the Mechonis Core, the Junks Deck is landmarked. Story After confronting Egil at Agniratha, when the capital collapses, the party is saved by the Junks, revealed by Alvis to be the Machina ship. They head back to the Hidden Machina Village, before setting back out to once again confront Egil. The party now has access to Mechonis through the Ventilation Conduit in Central Factory. The Junks is parked at this landmark, with its icon appearing on the map. They later escape Mechonis in destruction by flying the Junks out (after which Mechonis areas become inaccessible), and they head to Colony 6. The party ends up fighting the Sureny Telethia on the deck of the ship. Eventually they land at Colony 6 close to the Reconstruction HQ, and from then on the Junks can be found at Colony 6 as well as the Hidden Machina Village. In Colony 6, the Junks is parked on the pond, with its icon appearing on the map. Later on, they fly to Bionis' Interior, prepared for the final battle. The Junks is parked at Interior Landing Site, with its icon appearing on the map. Area Immediately after the escape from Mechonis Core, some story events occur at the exterior of the Junks. The Junks temporary becomes an area. The deck is only used as a Boss battle arena fenced by a green field barrier where the party must fight the Sureny Telethia. Landmarks * Junks Deck Enemy * Sureny Telethia (boss) Shops After the events at the Mechonis Core, two Homs will have set up shop on the deck of Junks. The first one specialises in weapons, the second in armour. Both have various arts manuals. The shops can be accessed at the Hidden Machina Village, Colony 6 and the Heart Entrance of Bionis' Interior. Special scene A missable special scene can occur just after the events of the Mechonis Core when the party first returns to Colony 6 and Shulk is unconscious in Linada's lab aboard the Junks. When Linada is not around (this can only take place at midnight), Melia can repeatedly speak to the unconscious Shulk for some dialogue regarding her feelings towards him, and also receive a big heart's worth of affinity (probably 300 affinity points like the big heart granting at the end of the Heart-to-Hearts). It appears that Melia was going to do something to the unconscious Shulk, perhaps a kiss, but she would later be ashamed had she not stopped herself. Gallery junks-deck.jpg|The Junks' deck junks-rear.jpg|The rear side of the Junks junks-medicalbay.jpg|The Medical Bay XC-Junks-Deck-04.png|The Junks Deck during the battle against the Sureny Telethia XC-Junks-Deck-01.png|The battle against the Sureny Telethia on the Junks Deck XC-Junks-Deck-02.png|The Junks Deck landmark unveiled Junks Fly.jpg|Junks flying Category:XC1 Vehicles Category:Fallen Arm Category:Central Factory Category:Colony 6 Category:Bionis' Interior Category:XC1 Areas Category:Junks Category:Bionis Locations